Usonia
Usonia was coined as an abbreviation of the phrase "United States of North America. Usonia is a large nation stretching from Rocky Mountains in the west to the eastern seaboard of North America. The Great Lakes are the life force of Usonian productivity – there is no first city ''in Usonia: New York, Detroit, Chicago, and Montreal are all economic, political, and cultural powerhouses. The administrative and national center is at the spectacular vista of Niagara Falls, and most government workers and officials live in Buffalo and Toronto. Usonia is bordered to the west by the Socialist Pacific Block: the People's Republic of California and the Federated American Soviet Socialist Republics lay on the other side of the Rockies from Usonia; to the east by the Atlantic Ocean; to the south by Amerik, Mexico, and Zantiy. Colonial Period European colonization of North America began in the 16th century, and Usonia emerged from these colonies. In 1764 as the Seven Years' War had officially ended fighting was still rampant in the Americas. The Antillean Slave Rebellion that had started in Jamaica in 1760 had been crushed, just for another to rise in Haiti, 1767, and support for the crown was at an historic low. Facing slave rebellion in the Caribbean and colonial rebellion from slave-owners, businessmen, and the unhappy recently conquered French population of North America, the British Empire was greatly overextended. War of Independence The Usonian War of Independence 1764-1769 was part of a a broader conflict in North America in the late 18th Century, the Atlantic Movement.The Zantiy Revolution spread to the continent in Savannah 1767. Slave owners were massacred and their properties seized. With the military engaged with the British in the North, the South fell in a matter of weeks. Peace with the British was signed in 1769, and in 1773 a truce was signed with Amerik. Early Decades The truce signed in 1773 was always considered by Usonia to be a temporary matter, and this was reflected in the martial society that developed in the decades after independence. This fragile truce held for nearly forty years as Usonia and the European Powers attempted economic and political warfare, hoping to force Amerik and the Zantiy Republics into submission. Usonian settlement and displacement of indigenous peoples from Appalachia and the Great Lakes during this period escalated greatly, with many fleeing further west, or south into Amerik. It was in this period that the construction of the city of Washington on the banks of the Potomac River began. The city was planned to be the capital of what was then called "Greater Usonia," or the totality of the European project in North America. The city would never see this destiny realized as in January, 1811, the Virginia Rebellion of enslaved people led to an almost immediate Ameriken invasion. Ameriken Independence ''Main Article: '' The subsequent war is commonly seen as the culmination of the first War of Ameriken Independence. The Ameriken army mobilized quickly over the Carolina truce line and began liberating those enslaved, occupying plantations and forts, and killing slave owners. The war lasted six years and ended in a Usonian defeat and a staggering number of casualties on both sides. Usonia was aided by Britain and France, and Amerik aided by Zantiy and Venezuela. It is commonly agreed that it was the geographic proximity of Amerik's allies, as well as the decision of Mexico to remain neutral, was a major factor in their victory. Ameriken forces never made it as far north as the Mason-Dixon Line, and he borders, which remain to this day, is the formed by the Potomac River in the north and follows the northern edge of the Appalachian Mountains southwest from the Potomac until the it connects with the 37th Parallel north until the border of the then Empire of Mexico in the west. 19th Century Mexican Wars ''Main Article: Mexican-Usonian Wars Category:Nations